


Why won't it rain

by ToriCeratops



Series: The Little Things [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Loss, M/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm sunny days should be illegal when you feel this broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why won't it rain

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” His voice is shaky, holding back his tears.  Stiles hates how bright and sunny, and dammit, warm, it is outside right now.  The sun shouldn’t be shining.  It should be raining.  The sky should be cloudy and gloomy and just as depressed as he feels. 

Rain would just wash it all away, and hide his tears.  That’s how it should be.

“I’ve been trying.  I’ve been trying so hard, to be strong, to be brave like you told me to be.  But I’m messing everything up.  I just…”  he takes a deep, staggered breath, “I just break everything I touch.  My friends are falling apart, I lie to dad on a regular basis, about LOADS of things.  You thought it was bad when I fibbed about breaking a lamp.  HA.  There’s werewolves and hunters and kanimas, and Derek.  Well, god Derek.  Dad didn’t believe me when I first brought it up, admittedly he thought I was joking, and ok, so I might have been at the time.  But how do I tell him not only, oh by the way I’m really into a guy, but also, OH YEAH, that guy is the one you had on your most wanted list for several murders last year… yeah that will go over well.”

When he stops, Stiles stares up at the sky with a sad laugh.  “Now I may not even get to tell him.”

Stiles can’t keep himself standing any longer and he falls to his knees, leaning his forehead against the warm marble stone.

“I can’t do this without you mom.”  There isn’t any stopping his tears now, and they fall quietly.  Stiles doesn’t shake, he doesn’t sob, he just tries to force out the pain the only way he can right now.

He ignores the snap of twigs and crunch of early fall leaves as someone approaches him.  There isn’t much that can pull him away from the only contact he wants right at this moment.

“He’s going to be okay.  You know that right?”

Stiles doesn’t look up, and doesn’t answer; he just glances sideways at Derek’s boots. When those boots shift to an odd angle, and he’s suddenly looking at Derek, sitting on the ground next to him, he sits back.

“That’s what they said about her to.  I know I should be there with him, but I can’t.  I can’t do this again.”

Derek only nods.  His face is mostly stoic as always, but there’s far too much understanding behind his eyes.  After letting Stiles wipe away some of his tears, he gestures him over, patting the grass next to him.

Stiles doesn’t hesitate.  He slides into Derek’s arm, resting his head on the hard curve of his shoulder.

“Mom, meet Derek.  Derek, Mom.  Sorry its taken so long for the two of you to meet, we’ve been kind of busy trying to stop raging lunatics from destroying the entire town.”  He feels Derek’s shoulder shake just slightly.  Derek’s quiet laugh makes him smile for the first time all day.

“He’s right though, Mom.  I’m just over reacting.  Dad’s going to be okay.  They stopped the bleeding and everything looks normal, and he’s just resting.  I know that.  I just…”  His voice cracks, “He looks just like you did.”  Derek’s grip tightens around him while tears begin to flow once more.

“I don’t know what I would do.”  At his words, Derek squeezes him close, pressing his lips against the top of Stiles’ head. 

Silence falls over them, and Stiles doesn’t say anything else for a very long time.  The loss and the pain of everything around him has drug him as low as he thinks he’s ever going to get. It’s eating him alive from the inside out.

And yet.  Sitting here, holding him with quiet understanding, is Derek.  Derek holding him steady while he mourns, while he frets, while he worries.  Derek quietly listening, more importantly, understanding, while he cries.  He isn’t sure how much time passes - he is sure he doesn’t care. 

“Thank you.”  he finally says when he can manage words without shaking.

When Derek smiles he feels the first rush of something inside being stitched back together.  It’s tiny, is miniscule, it’s anything but insignificant. 

“Would you like to meet my parents?  Since you know, you finally introduced me to your mom and all.  Then we can head back to the hospital and wait for your dad to wake up.”  There is no expectation in his voice, only a quiet honesty.  He wants to do this for Stiles.  They can share their loss with one another, and enjoy what they still have together.

They stand, Stiles pressing a kiss to his fingers before pressing them one last time against his mothers headstone. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
